The Family Jewels
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Bienvenidos a las joyas de la familia Utonium. Una historia sobre la separación de las PowerPuff Girls. Cómo arrasaron con todo, incluso con ellas mismas.
1. Introducción

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bienvenidos a las joyas familiares.**_  
_**De carbón a diamantes, vendido a los tontos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Basado en el álbum "The Family Jewels" de Marina Diamandis).**_


	2. Are You Satisfied?

_**CAPÍTULO UNO: Are You Satisfied?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Estás satisfecho con una vida mediocre?**_  
_**¿Necesito mentir para abrirme camino en la vida?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ok, Bubbles, tranquilízate. Ya te has bajado veinte de las pastillas de puta valeriana de Buttercup, se supone que tienes que estar tranquila.

Tomé mi cabello nerviosa y tiré de él un poco. Ya está, ya había firmado el contrato, pronto empezaría la carrera de modelaje que tanto esperé toda mi vida, por la que me preparé específicamente. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué estaba tan _insatisfecha_? ¿Se supone que debo estar feliz porque mi vida va a cambiar?

Suspiré mientras salía de la agencia, por lo menos ya no estaría tan a la sombra de Blossom y su estúpida actuación. Al menos ahora la gente me conocería a mí.

La rubia idiota de las PowerPuff Girls que siempre está feliz como la vaca que consiguió la leche. Oh, ingenuos, no tenían la menor idea de cómo era.

Bubbles es una soñadora, decían.

Visualicé a Boomer en las afueras, oculto en una gorra y unos lentes de sol. Él me saludó y yo se lo devolví, para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Hace un mes que estábamos saliendo, aunque todavía no nos habíamos oficializado, queríamos conocernos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó.

— ¡Me aceptaron!

— ¿En serio? Nena, eso es genial. Estoy muy feliz por ti – empezamos a caminar. Me dió un beso en la mejilla luego de envolver mis hombros con su brazo –. Oye.

— ¿Qué pasa? – él sonaba preocupado.

— Tú sabes que el modelaje es... Algo jodido. Está bien, lo sé, eres una chica hegemónica y por lo tanto para ti las cosas son fáciles, pero... No quiero que te coma la cabeza, ¿Sabes?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Boomer? – lo miré extrañada.

— Me preocupa tu salud mental y como ésta carrera puede llegar a afectarte – ahí entendí.

— Bebé, no voy a dejar de comer si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Sabía que se refería a eso. En el tiempo que salíamos no se lo había contado, pero era algo que toda la ciudad tenía sabido tras los pequeños percances que aquel trastorno me causó. Cómo que casi muero, por ejemplo.

— Por favor, tómatelo con calma. A la gente le gusta decirte cómo tienes que ser. No le prestes atención, ¿Sí? Sé cómo eres tú – me miró y me dió un beso, siempre me animaba –, la súper heroína más preciosa que haya pisado la tierra.

— Eres un exagerado.

— Me importa un mierda lo que creas de mí, no es mi problema si no ves lo que yo veo.

* * *

— Amor, ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Sí, nena, eres toda una triunfadora, ¿No lo ves? – miré sus ojos rojos, debajo de ellos tenía unas grandes ojeras.

— No has dormido, ¿Verdad?

— No, estoy preparando el exámen para la universidad y, bueno, nada se consigue gratis ¿No? – se levantó un poco para darme un beso –. Perdón.

— No pasa nada, Brick, es tu sueño y yo tengo que ayudarte a conseguirlo – miré la habitación toda desordenada dónde se encontraban –. No puedo creer que no hayas limpiado esto.

— Bloss, sabes bien que yo soy limpio y ordenado, pero no he tenido tiempo. Además, no está tan mal.

— Es una pocilga.

— Y tú eres una maniática del control.

Lo miré por un segundo y me di vuelta. No tenía ganas de recibir una crítica y menos del pelmazo de mi novio, yo también había estado totalmente ocupada con mi carrera pero aún así he tenido tiempo para verlo a él y venir a su maldita casa. Como si la vida de una actriz fuera fácil.

— Oye, no te enojes – me miró por un momento y su rostro cambió –. Nena, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

— No tienes muy buena cara, ¿Sabes? – hubo un silencio que él mismo decidió interrumpir –. _¿Estás_ _satisfecha_?

— ¿Con qué?

— Con todo esto, con tu vida. Sabes que eres un poco – se aclaró la garganta – exigente.

Vete a la mierda Brick, como si tú no lo fueras. Lo miré furiosa, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Que yo no era feliz? Podía ser cierto, podía ser que estaba triste por dentro y que lo único que hacía era mentirle. ¡Es mi problema! ¡Asunto mío si yo nunca era feliz y lo que tarde para llegar al éxito que me merezco!

— No, Brick, no lo estoy, pero es porque todavía no he cumplido mi objetivo. Los papeles que tengo son sumamente estúpidos y pequeños, el día que me veas en una maldita ceremonia de los Oscars va a ser el día en el que esté puto _satisfecha_. Y créeme que voy a estar ahí. Tú lo dijiste, soy una triunfadora, me conduce un avidez de éxito. Así que da por hecho que nada, ni tú, ni mi familia, ni nadie va a ser capaz de detenerme.

Me levanté con violencia de la cama y me coloqué mi ropa. Quería llorar y tomarme un trago al mismo tiempo. Ya no lo soportaba. Era suficiente con tener a la loca de Buttercup en casa gritándome que yo exigía demasiado de todo el mundo, ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer si incluso lo hago conmigo misma? Me detuvo el sonido de su voz, hace un año que éramos novios y sabía exactamente cómo era y cómo iba a reaccionar.

— Entonces, espero de todo corazón que lo logres.

* * *

— Con qué así estamos. ¿Acaso quieres morir?

No voy a mentir, el rosa me irrita de por sí de sobremanera, pero verlo en sus ojos me dan ganas de arrancarme la cabeza. Siempre con esa mirada de superioridad, creyéndose mejor que yo con su maldito novio y su estúpido éxito de muñequita perfecta.

— Vete a la mierda.

— Fíjate tu lenguaje.

El whisky de mi vaso se sintió pesado en mi garganta e incluso podría decirse que me quemaba incluso más. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, ojalá me hubiera destruido las cuerdas vocales así no decía alguna estupidez y terminaba con esta discusión. Pero como siempre, eso no sucedió.

— Fíjate el tuyo, es mi puto problema si quiero beber, fumar y maldecir como un camionero.

— ¿No sales hoy?

— Pensé que estabas con Brick.

— No has respondido.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— No te interesa, es asunto mío. – calé un poco de mi cigarrillo.

— ¿No tienes amigos? – casi rompo el vaso contra su cara.

— ¡Te he dicho que son cosas mías! – me levanté de la mesa con fuerza, ella seguía igual de neutral. Siempre fría como un témpano –. Es mi puto problema si no tengo amigos, ¡así como también lo es que sienta que me quiero esconder y que me quiera morir! ¡Así que no te preocupes, que también es mi asunto si quiero tomar mis maletas e irme a la mierda!

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Todavía se dignaba a preguntar eso la hija de puta. ¡Qué le importa, es TEMA MÍO! Me dirigí a la puerta hecha una fiera, pero me detuví con un pie fuera de la cocina. No me quería ir porque tenía la mínima esperanza de que la situación mejore, porque les quiero aunque me asfixien por completo. Porque no sé que hacer.

— Tal vez lo hago, a ver si al menos así me siento un poco _satisfecha._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Estás satisfecho con un viaje fácil?_**  
**_¿Una vez que cruces la línea estarás satisfecho?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**He vuelto con las joyas de la familia solo que a modo de historia BIEN NARRADA y, debo decir, que se me está haciendo un poco difícil. La historia básicamente se va a tratar de capitulos basados en las canciones y el orden del álbum del mismo nombre, pero que todas van a desencadenar en la misma situación, las hermanas siendo consumidas.**

**Todavía no apareció Butch, pero pronto lo hará. Él es un canalizador de emociones para BC.**

**Esto es una segunda oportunidad que espero realmente que les guste. Mi plan es subir un capítulo cada semana si es posible, y luego subir una historia basado en Electra Heart, también de Marina. Se supone que está es una precuela de la que tengo planeado escribir, que es la principal. De esta última tengo fijada la trama (que puedo adelantarselas si lo desean) y el final pero no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo desenvolverla, así que acepto todo tipo de ayuda / consejos en los reviews o en mis mensajes.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Cheers.**


	3. Shampain

_**CAPÍTULO DOS: Shampain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bebiendo champaña hecha por el ángel**_  
_**Que va en nombre del brillante Gabriel.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

— Ugh.

Me incorporé lentamente en la cama, estaba acostada sola y (sorprendentemente) vestida con ropas viejas de varón. Sentía como si me estuvieran perforando un agujero en la cabeza. Las estrellas de la noche habían abandonado el cielo para dejar ver el sol de la mañana. Realmente estaba considerando dejar de tomar alcohol por un largo tiempo.

— Buenos días, Butterbabe.

Butch se asomó por la puerta y me tendió sus manos, tenía unas pastillas y una botella de agua. Las tomé casi al instante, pude escuchar su risa de hijo de puta por mi cara de muerta en vida. Bueno, así estaba, esperando algún lugar para morir.

* * *

Tal vez no dejaré de tomar solamente para que el idiota este me cuide, aunque normalmente el acabara peor que yo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo.

— ¿Físicamente o psíquicamente?

— Las dos.

— Físicamente: siento como si me hubieran apuñalado el estómago y estampado la cabeza contra la pared millones de veces. Psíquicamente: bueno, como siempre.

— Beber para olvidar, no olvidar de beber.

Reí, era una frase típica que decíamos todas las veces que nos juntábamos con nuestros amigos y había bastante alcohol de por medio. Siempre me había gustado, era ingeniosa y muy real.

Mis ojos ardían y estaban completamente hinchados. Mi nariz también estaba un poco tapada. Supuse lo que había pasado pero decidí preguntarle de cualquier manera.

— ¿He llorado? – Butch se sentó en la cama justo a mi lado.

— Sí, hubo un momento de la noche que te dió una melancolía extrema. Y, bueno, te traje hasta aquí y te escuché hasta que te dormiste – le sonreí pero luego agaché la cabeza, me sentía algo apenada.

— Bebo para olvidar, pero siempre recuerdo.

Bebía para olvidar a mis hermanas, a mi padre, al estúpido de mi ex, a la maldita ciudad, para no recordar mis putos problemas; pero siempre vuelven, siempre están ahí, no importa cuánto lo intente nunca los voy a poder sacar de mi cabeza.

Butch me acarició el cabello y me dió un beso en la cabeza. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo conmigo para saber todo lo que me pasaba. Realmente me gustaba estar con él, ponía mis sentimientos bastante a raya.

— Tranquila, nena, ya va a pasar.

Me lancé sobre él para darle un beso que al instante fue correspondido. Me abrazó la cintura con sus grandes brazos. No éramos una pareja, en lo absoluto, pero a veces nos permitimos gustos como este, que fue subiendo de nivel.

— Oye, oye – me detuvo –, ¿Tan temprano? Tienes que recuperar fuerzas, no has dormido y te has bajado diez botellas de _champagne_ al hilo – reí, sabía que lo decía para fastidiarme. Por supuesto que estaba cansada y con resaca, pero siempre podía dormir más tarde.

— Por favor, sabes bien que _el sueño no es mi amigo_ – me acerque a su oreja y le dije en un susurro –: Feliz año nuevo, bombón.

* * *

— ¿otra vez, Blossom?

Rodé los ojos al escuchar su ronca voz. No sabía realmente como hacía para enterarse que estaba tomando, tal vez tiene un súper olfato como Butch o yo que mierda sé.

— Ha sido una semana dura.

— Lo estabas dejando.

Se posicionó en frente mío y me miró suspicaz. Sus ojos quemaban más que mil incendios. Así era el, un fuego arrasador. Miré hacía el cielo, las estrellas se deslizaban en la oscuridad de la noche, estaba sentada en la azotea esperando a que llegue a su fin.

— _El sueño no es mi amigo._

Lo escuché resoplar, pero luego lo ví sentarse en la silla que estaba desocupada al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Lo que me dijo a continuación me dejó confundida.

— La champaña si que es tu bebida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sofisticada, amarga, dorada, capaz de dejarte tonto toda una noche. Sí, se parece a ti.

La situación con Brick no andaba bien, lo sabía, se nos estaba volviendo un poco complicado mantener la relación, pero los dos queríamos. ¿Por qué estaba resultando tan difícil?

Me sacó el vaso de la mano y se tomó el resto de un sorbo.

— A mí me encanta la champaña, pero no por eso la tomo todos los días.

Le sonreí y me levanté de la silla para sentarme en sus piernas, la noche era fría pero él estaba completamente caliente. Era muy agradable que me abrazara de esa manera.

— Tú siempre has sido más de ginebra.

— Yo siempre he Sido más de ti, Blossom. Tu me dejas más borracho que cualquier bebida.

Le sonreí de nuevo y nos besamos. Si había una persona que fervientemente creía que no me merecía, es Brick, no porque sea demasiado buena para él; al contrario, él era demasiado para mí. Demasiado paciente, demasiado comprensivo.

— Sabes, Blossom, _el sueño tampoco es mi amigo_

* * *

— ¡Qué vivan los novios!

Sostenía en mis manos temblorosas la copa de champaña, me sentía completamente débil. No había comido mucho en el día y ya sabía que de eso no salía nada bueno. Cuando me senté en la silla, las cosas comenzaron a tambalearse.

No, Bubbles, no lo hagas, sería un final muy triste.

Bebí de mi vaso, sintiendo el sabor de la llamada "riqueza fabricada". Mis ojos comenzaron a volverse pesados,_ el sueño no estaba siendo mi amigo_. Comencé a preguntarme por qué había confirmado la asistencia a la boda de mi reciente compañera. Boomer me miró preocupado, no me veía bien.

_Shampain,_ ¿sería algo cómo vergüenza y dolor?

— Nena, ¿sucede algo? ¿te sientes mal?

Lo miré por un segundo, quise responderle pero las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se desvanecieron y caí en sus brazos como una bolsa de arena.

— ¡Bubbles! ¡Bebé!

Me tocaba la cara sin parar, mi visión estaba borrosa pero aún así podía visualizar los rostros preocupados de mis compañeros de trabajo y de mi novio. Suspiré, me sentía como si flotara.

Me sentía celestial.

* * *

.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bebiendo champaña, hecho por las lágrimas y del dolor de un_****_ ángel, pero yo me siento celestial_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
